Uestella Man Voyter
Uestella Man Voryter, also known as The Jellyfish Witch is a member of the Hazel clan. Profile Appearance Uestella has the appearance of a slender 20 year old woman, her hair is a strange black and her ears are pointed. Her wings black and her tail is also black, and slender. She wears a black robe tied with a golden rope, the hood of the robe covers most of her face. Under the robe, she wears a leather leotard with cutouts for her tail and wings. Personality ''' Uestella is playful and demeaning, if she finds out something about you she will use it to blackmail you, enemy or ally. She is usually found reading some kind of book or teasing one of allies, and sometimes plays with '''Inflenza. Abilities Demon / '''Uestella is a pure blood demon, gaining the demonic traits from birth... *Demons have enchanted physical abilities and durability, their body is hard enough to block unenchanted swords and they're strong enough to break bones without much effort. *Demons have heightened senses, their hearing is 2 times more clear than a humans and she can smell things on the level of a dog. *Demons have regeneration and healing aspects, any healing magic will be twice as effective on demons and their regeneration is fast enough to close light cuts in seconds. As a byproduct, Demons usually have long hair. *Demons will naturally grow horns and a tail, some will grow wings. Usually within the first 100 years of their life. *Demons have a natural resistance to fire after being in Hell for so long, demons would consider lava equal to a hot bath. This varies depending on the type of demon. But they are naturally weak to divine spells. *Demons live an average of 2000 years and demon lords, usually live for around 5000. Cross breeds vary. '''Inflenza / '''Inflenza is a rare species of spectral Cnidarian that was tamed by Uestella as a baby, it can grow up to the size of a house when it reaches maturity at 50 years old. It's current size can be compared to a big hat, at only 11 years old. Inflenza's body is made mostly of air and can regenerate itself infinitely, making it immortal until it runs out of mana to feed upon and dies of hunger. Anything it touches with it's tentacles will slowly eat their mana and because of the '''Cursed Touch '''placed upon it by Uestella, Inflenza will cast a '''Numbing when touching someone. Inflenza is almost invisible and it's touch cannot be felt until the due to the Numbing. Because of her iconic Jellyfish, Inflenza, Uestella was nicknamed the 'Jellyfish Witch.' Cursed Robe / '''Uestella cast a powerful curse magic into every thread of the robe while she was threading it, anything that touches her robe will experience '''Curse Magic: Hell. Because of the powerful curse upon it, summoning creatures will be afraid of it and animals will generally run away from her. Cursed Chains / '''Uestella carries around cursed chains from Hell, they can be used as an extention for her '''Cursed Touch. Magic -''' '''Healing Magic / '''Uestella can heal any type of wound as long as the target isn't dead. This can be used to remove her curses. '''Curse Magic / '''Curse magic is a form of enchantment magic that changes the mana of the target to cause a predetermined effect. Unlike normal enchantment magic, curse magic can be used against humans as well as other mana wielding beings, such as plants. All curse magic requires some kind of contact with the target, through mana and more commonly by touch, this is called '''Cursed Touch '''by casting upon touch and when via mana '''Cursed Feel. All curses can only be dispelled, and cannot be weakened or influenced in any way. : '*Cursed Touch / '''The most common and by far the quickest way to curse someone, the effects of the curse will reach there most potent stage instantly upon contact. '''Cursed Touch can be cursed upon something with a predetermined curse, such as Inflenza with Numbing or her robe with Hell. ' : '''*Cursed Feel / '''A long ranged version of '''Cursed Touch '''by channeling the curse through the mana, sometimes via aura or spell. The curse effects will take at most a few minutes to come into effect. : '''Numbing / '''The target of the spell will begin to numb. Numb targets will not be able to muster any strength in the area of the curse and the skin will be softened considerably. : '''Weakening / '''The target will become tired more easily, losing all of their energy upon touch. : '''Hell / '''The target will experience the pain of 3000 years of tortured souls, the pain thrust upon them will numb their limb and cause a cold feeling to drive through their body because the actual torture begins, both the emotional and physical pain will be great. Uestella added the numbing effect because the last victims eat themselves. : '''Burning / '''The target's mana will begin to burn upon the touch, starting a fire and with '''Cursed Feel '''the mana will heat up, eventually causing an inner explosion of fire. : '''Isolation / '''The target will lose all of the 5 sense and will lose the ability to use sensory magics, no matter how much the victim is pinched or yelled at, they will not notice until it is too late.